


Everything's Gonna Be...

by Leeteukkielover



Series: Exo (OTPs) [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeteukkielover/pseuds/Leeteukkielover
Summary: Byun Baekhyun is starting community college in hopes of becoming a Kindergarten teacher. Although he struggles with everyday life dealing with his essential tremors. They aren't life threatening, but they have ruined his life of having friends and being accepted. Though, there's always knew people to meet, who aren't always what they seem.





	Everything's Gonna Be...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you guys enjoy this story! I have no idea how long this story will be. I guess it'll depend on how much everyone likes it, but also how much creative juice I have for this fic. Thanks again for reading and I would love to know what you think :D

Thunder roared overhead as Baekhyun waited patiently for his bus to arrive. It was his first day in college, but it sure wasn’t looking so bright. The weather was a big f**k you, and he had already missed the first bus he was originally supposed to be on. He sighed loudly and looked up into the darkness of the sky. Even though this weather was crazy…there was something so beautiful and calming when it rained.

Baekhyun gasped as the bus honked, and he quickly jumped, making his way inside. He made his way to the back of the bus and silently thanked above that he wasn’t going to be crazy late to his class. He checked his phone once more, before settling for looking at the passing scenery. 

Baekhyun was so excited to finally get out and do what he wanted to do. His parents had always been over protective since he was diagnosed with essential tremors. It wasn’t something life-threatening, but it was progressive. Whenever he would go to do something simple like writing, tying his shoe, or even going to drink something… his hands would start to shake. 

His parents had always told him that it was nothing to be ashamed about, and there was still a chance it would go away. Baekhyun knew though…it was getting progressively worse, but he could live with that. He had faced years of torment and bullying from elementary school to high school. Those experiences just made him stronger, but also left him not wanting to have anyone close.

He’d given up a long time ago on having friends. Baekhyun wasn’t too sad over it though, all he needed was himself and his parents. He would succeed in becoming a kindergarten teacher… no matter who said what. He wasn’t going to let this common disease get the better of him or make him embarrassed. 

Thankfully, the bus had arrived at his campus and his day was finally about to begin. Baekhyun exited the bus and held onto his umbrella tightly. He quickly pulled up a campus map on his phone and started making his way to his classroom. The campus was humongous, and to be quite honest… Baekhyun was unsure of himself.

Baekhyun luckily had some luck on his side and found his classroom after only five minutes of looking. He quickly shoved his phone into his pocket and made his way inside. The classroom was small and was the size of a high school classroom. Baekhyun approved of the smaller classrooms and class size in general. 

He chose his seat on the right side of the class, closer to the back. Baekhyun wanted the least amount of attention brought upon himself.

“What the hell is wrong with you!” a voice broke through the silence of the classroom.

Baekhyun turned his head and watched as two guys entered together, both holding Starbucks cups and one of them looking done with life. 

“Listen, all I’m saying is the Minseok was looking fine as fuck this morning, and it’s an utter shame he didn’t notice all of this!” the other guy responded as he motioned down his body.

The male with larger eyes rolled his eyes and made his way over to the desk right beside Baekhyun. The louder male whined and followed closely after his friend. Baekhyun had no idea why the two had chosen to sit right next to him, when the rest of the seats were empty. He sat stiffly as the two males continued to bicker back and forth, until one of them looked his way. 

“Hey! I haven’t seen you around campus before…are you new?” The louder male questioned. 

Baekhyun held his breath as he looked up and met the eyes of both males. He was shocked that they had even acknowledged his existence. He sat there silently as he fiddled with his pencil and was trying to respond.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to answer him. I tend to ignore him half of the time myself.” The large eyed male cut in. 

Baekhyun released his deep breath and silently thanked the male for saving him from responding. 

“Hey what the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Anyways, it’s nice to meet you! I’m Kyungsoo, and that loud mouth in front of us is Jongdae.” Kyungsoo introduced as he held out a hand to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hesitantly took Kyungsoos’ hand into his and shook it quickly. The three sat quietly for a moment, before the two new   
males exchanged a few looks between each other. 

“You are such a cutie… I can tell that were all going to be great friends” Jongdae said happily, before the classroom door banged open with a flood of people entering.

There professor had entered the classroom and finally Baekhyun’s first class of college had begun. He glanced one last time at the two males sitting close to him and tried to understand why they were being so nice to him. They probably hadn’t noticed the slight shake in his hand, as he retracted his hand from Kyungsoo’s. He knew the moment they noticed his tremors… they were sure to never want to talk to him again.


End file.
